Prince, A Sleeping Beauty, and a Kiss (Remake )
by ismaneli
Summary: Kim yesung seorang yeoja yang memiliki phobia aneh, meminta bantuan sang pangeran sekolah untuk menyembuhkan phobianya agar dapat menyatakan cintanya pada sunbae yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. namun di tengah proses penyembuhan terjadi perubahan perasaan yesung, akankah ia jadi menyatakan perasaannya pada sang sunbae atau ...


Prince, Kiss, an A Sleeping Beauty (Remake)

Cast : Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung ( Yeoja )

Cho Kyuhyun (Namja )

Pair : Kyusung

Warning : This FF is GS, Crack Pair, Un-official Pair, Typos

No bash, No Flame, Jika tidak suka dengan cerita atau Pair silahkan langsung keluar

Happy Reading

Cho Kyuhyun merupakan pangeran sekaligus playboy paling terkenal di Byeol High School. Tidak ada yeoja yang dapat menolak pesona seorang Cho kyuhyun dan tak ada yeoja yang tak bisa ia takhlukkan.

" Kyuhyun-ah hari ini pulang bareng ya?" ajak Taeyeon dengan senyum manisnya.

" Lain kali saja" senyum yang mengembang dari pudar seketika.

" kyu, hari ini aku bawa bekal. Mau makan bersama?" kali ini victoria yang menawarkan bekalnya.

" Tidak, Aku sedang tak ingin makan denganmu" Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja.

" Kyunie, cobalah pacaran denganku dulu ne?" Rayu Jessica bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Cho Kyuhyun.

" Nanti, kalau aku sudah mood pacaran denganmu, Jessica-shi" melepaskan tangan Jessica dari lengannya, lantas pergi meninggalkan Jessica seperti yang di lakukannya kepada Taeyeon, dan Victoria.

Sepanjang koridor kelas terdengar teriakkan Fangirling oleh siswi-siswi di BHS yang mengagumi Cho Kyuhyun.

" Kyaaaaaa ! Kyuhyun sunbae hari inipun Sangat Tampan."

" Ya ampun, Kyuhyun Prince itu di lihat seperti apapun sangat keren." Selalu begitu setiap seorang Cho Kyuhyun melintas atau berada di manapun. Fansnya dengan setia meneriakkan namanya, seolah Kyuhyun adalah seorang artis terkenal.

Siang saat jam makan siang, seperti biasa Cho Kyuhyun hanya berada di kelasnya, Duduk dengan kekasih setianya yang berada di tangannya, tepatnya PSP kesayangannya. Tidak menyadari Seorang yeoja mungil nan manis masuk ke kelasnya , dengan ragu berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

" Emm.. Anu Cho kyuhyun-shi" panggil yeoja itu dengan ragu. Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian dari PSPnya, tidak menyahut hanya memperhatikan yeoja yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Rambut hitam sepinggangnya di biarkan tergerai, sebagian poninya menutupi keningnya, matanya nan sipit beriris hitam, namun tajam, pipinya yang sedikit cubby, hidungnya yang mancung di sempurnakan dengan bibir mungil sewarna cerry masak. 'manis' inner kyuhyun.

" Cho Kyuhyuns-shi ?" panggil yesung sekali lagi, karna kyuhyun tak menyahutinya.

" Ne, Nugu ?" tanya kyuhyun

" Aku Kim yesung, dari kelas XI-3, ada yang inginku bicarakan" yesung meremas-remas tangannya terlihat agak takut, kyuhyun tidak menyela hanya menunggu yesung menyelesaikan perkataannya.

" Emmhh,, anu.. mungkin permintaanku ini agak lancang, bisakah... bisakah tubuhku ini, em,, anu—"

" wah kau blak-blakkan sekali ne," smirk kyuhyun mendekati yesung " kau mau "ITU" denganku ya? " bilang saja yang jelas " memegang kedua pundak yesung tanpa menghilangkan smirk andalanya. Namun kejadian selanjutnya membuat matanya membola dan terkejut, tiba-tiba saja yesung tak sadarkan diri, sebelum tubuh si manis menyentuh lantai kelas yang keras dan dingin kyuhyun sudah menangkap tubuh yesung. " MWOO ? Ireona, yak waegere?" kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk lembut pipi yesung namun tak ada respon.

Perlahan si mungil mulai membuka matanya, 'aku di uks ya ' inner yesung masih membiasakan matanya menerima cahaya.

" kau sudah sadar? " yesung menoleh melihat sumber suara, yang ternyata suara kyuhyun duduk di sebelah tempatnya berbaring. " Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pingsang? Merepotkan." Keluh kyuhyun. " "Mianhae" yesung menunduk merasa bersalah pada kyuhyun. " Kau kenapa? Apa kau demam" kyuhyun coba memegang kening yesung dengan telapat tangannya.

" Andweee ! jangan sentuh aku" teriak yesung dan melemparkan bantal ke wajah kyuhyun. Lalu segera bangun dan menjauhi kyuhyun. Sementara kyuhyun hanya dapat meringis kesakitan karna bantal yang di lemparkan yesung.

" Yak, apa yang kau lakukan. Ini sakit tahu, kau ini kenapa sih?" kyuhyun mengelus mukanya yang terkena lemparan bantal tadi.

" mian, mianhae..." yesung makin merasa bersalah, sementara kyuhyun masih mengelus wajahnya, takut ketampanannya berkurang. " aku phobia parah terhadap namja. Aku,, aku ini tak bisa di sentuh oleh namja, di sentuh sedikit saja aku langsung pingsan."

" Mwo? " kyuhyun menatap yesung dengan tatapan tak percayanya.

" Aku tak punya teman namja satupun, di keluargakupun hanya appa yang namja." Yesung makin tertunduk, ini pertama kalinya ia bercerita kepada namja yang bukan keluarganya kalau ia mempunyai phobia aneh. Yesung saat junior high school bersekolah di sekolah khusus yeoja, jadi tak harus berhadapan dengan namja. Ia bercerita bagaimana ia selalu bersembunyi di punggung teman yeojanya saat berhadapan dengan namja. Yesung berharap kyuhyun dapat membantunya menyembuhkan tubuh anehnya ini.

" Aku mohon kyuhyun-shi, tolong aku untuk menyembuhkan tubuhku ini." Yesung membungkuk dalam di hadapan kyuhyun. " Naega wae?" jawab kyuhyun cuek. " karna kau punya pengalaman dengan banyak yeoja, jadi pasti kau bisa menolongku" pinta yesung kali ini terdengar putus asa. " geurae keurom, tapi apa yang ku dapat kalau aku menolongmu" kyuhyun mendekati yesung.

" Eh?"

" aku tak ingin memberikan pertolongan dengan gratis" kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah yesung. " Ciuman pertamamu misalnya" kyuhyun makin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan smirk di wajah evilnya.

" Maaf, tapi aku tak menyukaimu kyuhyun-shi" teriak yesung dan memundurkan badannya menjauhi kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membeku di tempatnya, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ada yang menolak pesonanya, bahkan mengatakan tak menyukainya.

" Aku menyukai seseorang, namanya Leeteuk sunba-nim, Dia dari kelas XII-2. Mianhae, aku tau permintaanku ini egois. Tapi hanya kyuhyun-shi yang bisa membantuku. Agar bisa sembuh dan dekat dengannya." Yesung mendongak dan menatap kyuhyun dengan onix sabitnya. " Jadi aku mohon, apapun akan ku lakukan, asal bisa sembuh. Karna itu –"

" Menarik juga" potong kyuhyun.

" Eh"

" Seumur hidupku, kau yeoja pertama yang berani menolakku, baiklah akan ku bantu" kyuhyun menatap yesung dengan senyumnya. " sepulang sekolah tunggu aku, program penyembuhan phobia terhadap namja kim yesung di mulai " kyuhyun berjalan keluar kelasnya meninggalkan yesung yang masih terdiam tak percaya kyuhyun mau membantunya.

Sepulang sekolah yesung menunggu kyuhyun di gerbang sekolah seperti perintahnya tadi. Tak lama kyuhyun datang dan mendekati yesung. " kajja " ajaknya sambil berjalan meninggalkan yesung. Tak lama ia menoleh kebelakang karna merasa tak ada pergerakan dari orang yang di ajaknya tadi. " Kim yesung-shi, kenapa kau malah bengong? Kajja" ajak kyuhyun sekali lagi. " anu ... kyuhyun-shi kau mau ajak aku kemana?" tanya yesung sambil berjalan mengikuti kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun tak menjawab hanya terus berjalan.

Setelah 10 menit berjalan kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya pada suatu tempat, ia berbalik menghadap yesung. " oke disini saja" putus kyuhyun.

" taman? " heran yesung memandangi seklitar taman yang nampak agak sepi.

" ya taman, yeoja itukan terlalu mementingkan moodnya, oke kita mulai sekarang. Kim yesung-shi kemarilah pemandangannya indah sekali" rayu kyuhyun dengan senyum ala pangerannya lalu merangkul bahu yesung, dan yesung yang di sentuh oleh kyuhyun seperti kejadian di awal jatuh seketika alias pingsan.

Setelah yesung sadar kyuhyun memulainya lagi, " Mianhae, bisa kita ulang lagi" pinta yesung tak enak.  
" oke, tak masalah" kyuhyun mulai mendekati yesung lagi dan berdiri di hadapannya " kim yesung-shi kau sangat menawan" rayu kyuhyun lagi dan memberikan kedipan serta memegang kedua tangan yesung. Dan kejadian seperti di atas terulang lagi, yesung pingsan kembali sodara-sodara.

Setelah sadar dari pingsannya lagi kyuhyun melakukan percobaannya yang ke tiga, mulai mendekati yesung diam berdiri di hadapannya memandangi yesung lalu " Kau pasti akan sangat tergila-gila padaku kim yesung " rayuan kyuhyun yang kesekian kalinya namun kali ini dengan pose lebih menggoda dan membuka 2 kancing teratas seragamnya dengan gaya sensual. Yesung yang berada di depan kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengulang kejadian diatas dan diatasnya lagi. Jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri seketika. " yak, aku bahkan tak menyentuhmu ! " teriak kyuhyun.

Entah sudah berapa kali percobaan yang kyuhyun lakukan untuk megatasi phobia yesung, namun hasilnya nihil. " sudahlah, aku menyerah mustahil bagimu" kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

" Wae ? aku akan lebih berusaha, makanya tolonglah aku " minta yesung lagi.

" neo.. kenapa kamu berusaha mati-matian begini? Memangnya seperti apa namja yang kamu sukai itu? " kyuhyun menatap yesung dengan tatapan ingin tahunya.

" Leeteuk-sunbae itu, orang yang sangat baik sekali. " yesung menengadah menatap langit yang hampir gelap.

 _Flashback on_

 _Yesung yang baru keluar dari perpustakaan dan menuju kelasnya, ia melewati taman belakang sekolah untuk sampai di kelasnya. Dan tak sengaja melihat kejadian menarik._

" _Leeteuk Oppa, saranghae.. maukah oppa jadi pacarku " yesung melihat seseorang sedang menyatakan cintanya di taman belakang itu._

" _Mianhae, Yoona-shi, aku tak bisa jadi pacarmu. " nampak raut kecewa dari wajah yeoja yang bernama yoona itu, dan raut tak enak dari wajah sang namja yang menolak tadi._

" _geundae, gomawo yoona-shi telah menyukaiku, Gomawo" leeteuk mengusap sayang kepala yoona dengan senyum di wajah tampannya. Yesung yang melihat kejadian itu dari jauh, terpikat oleh sikap dan kebijaksanaan yang di tunjukkan oleh leeteuk. Hatinya menghangat Hanya dengan segelintir kalimat tadi, ia telah jatuh dalam pesona leeteuk. Ia yakin orang ini pasti tak akan pernah menyakiti atau menginjak-injak perasaan orang lain. ' apakah aku juga boleh mencintaimu sunbae?' tanya yesung pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Flashback off_

" walau tak bisa jadi kekasihnya, setidaknya aku ingin menyatakan cintaku. Aku... ingin mengutarakan perasaanku pada leeteuk sunbae" yesung masih menatap langit yang kemerahan dengan tatapan menerawang, sementara kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan yesung dan bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, entah apa yang di pikirkannya. " karena itu aku –"

" aahh, Payah, baiklah"

" eh " heran yesung dan menoleh ke arah kyuhyun.

" sepertinya memang hanya aku yang bisa menyembuhkanmu." Kyuhyun menatap yesung mengarahkan tangannya kekepala yesung seperti hendak membelai yesung. Yesung yang melihat itu hanya memejamkan matanya takut, Namun tak dilakukan oleh kyuhyun, ia hanya menggenggam ujung rambut yesung dengan lembut " tenang saja, aku pasti bisa menyembuhkanmu" kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada yesung.

DEGH...

' kenapa hatiku menghangat mendengar kata-katanya' inner yesung menatap kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum padanya.

Keesokan harinya, di sekolah tepatnya di kelas yesung pada jam istirahat kyuhyun dan yesung bertemu lagi. Mereka mendiskusikan strategi untuk penyembuhan phobia yesung.

" kita ubah taktik agresifnya, dengan taktik pelan-pelan" papar kyuhyun.

" tubuhmu itu mungkin tak bisa sembuh secara drastis, sekarang kita coba sembuhkan perlahan-lahan dari dalam. Karna itu sudah ku pikirkan taktik yang bagus. " lanjut kyuhyun dengan percaya diri taktinya ini akan berhasil

" bagaimana?" tanya yesung penasaran.

" kita, pura-pura pacaran"

" Eh? " yesung menatap kyuhyun penasaran.

" lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan cho kyuhyun-shi?"

" kkeusae, pertama-tama panggil namaku" kyuhyun menatap yesung yang duduk di depannya dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya lalu tersenyum.

" emm... kyuhyun-shi? " gugup yesung

" aniya, jangan terlalu formal, panggilan yang membuat kita terlihat akrab " pinta kyuhyun sedikit tak sabar.

" Kyuhyunie? " yesung memerah mengucapkan panggilannya pada kyuhyun

" Bagus, Yesungie " yesung mendongak menatap kyuhyun, mendengar panggilan yang digunakan kyuhyun, terdengar manis dan menyenangkan. ' kenapa aku menyukai saat kyuhyun memanggilku seperti itu?' tanya yesung pada dirinya sendiri.

" hari ini kita pulang bareng ne, sungie" yesung tersadar dari lamunannya mendengar ajakan kyuhyun padanya.

" iya"

Sepulang sekolah seperti yang sudah di janjikan mereka pulang bersama, kyuhyun tidak langsung mengantarkan yesung pulang melainkan mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan di pusat kota, untuk mengakrabkan diri katanya.

' kalau pura-pura pacaran seperti ini, sebaiknya ngobrol apa?' inner yesung memperhatikan kyuhyun yang sedang melihat kaset game terbaru. Kyuhyun yang merasa di perhatikan menoleh kearah yesung,

" Apa?"

" eh , aniya... geunyang... hari ini sangat ramai, mungkin karna cuacanya cerah, besok juga ku harap cuacanya cerah jadi – "

"yesungie" kyuhyun memotong pembicaraan yesung, yesung yang merasa di panggilpun memandang kyuhyun dengan tatapan ada apanya.

" tidak usah memaksa mengobrol seperti itu, cukup begini saja kita berjalan berdampingan. Kita pacarankan " ucap kyuhyun tersenyum menatap yesung.

DEG...

Mereka hanya berdiri saling menatap. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh kepala masing-masing. Tak sengaja seorang pria berpakaian kantoran menyenggol(?) punggung yesung saat namja itu berjalan

" ah, mianhae " lalu namja itu terburu-buru berlalu, sedangkan yesung yang tiba-tiba di sentuh sang namja langsung tak sadarkan diri. " ahh yesungie" kaget kyuhyun dan menangkap tubuh yesung yang pingsan.

Setelah beberapa saat yesungie tersadar dari pingsannya, menyadari yang terjadi pada dirinya membuatnya merasa bersalah lagi pada kyuhyun karna selalu merepotkannya.

" mianhae kyunie" yesung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kyuhyun dengan wajah tetunduk.

" Untuk apa?"

" aku ini memang aneh, hanya ditak sengaja tersenggol namja asing d jalan saja langsung pingsan. " yesung makin menundukkan wajahnya " apa tubuh seperti ini benar-benar bisa sembuh" kyuhyun menatap yesung dengan perasaan iba, melihat yesung yang hampir putus asa kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan membuka telapak tangannya pada yesung.

" Putri tidur, peganglah tanganku" pinta kyuhyun. Sedang yesung hanya diam tak bergerak belum memahami maksud kyuhyun.

" palli, jangan membuat pangeran menunggu "  
" Eh, tapi aku – "

" aku tahu, mangkanya aku tak akan maju duluan, sungie yang pegang tanganku, pelan-pelan saja " pinta kyuhyun masih membuka telapak tangannya.

" kyunie, kamu benar-benar baik ya " ucap yesung dengan senyuman di wajahnya

" MWO, apa .. apa maksudmu? Ini semua ku lakukan biar kamu hutang budi sama aku. Nanti aku akan minta balasan berkali-kali lipat " kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari yesung karna malu di puji oleh yesung. Ia terbiasa di puji dengan sebutan tampan atau keren, hal ini yang pertama baginya. Yesung yang masih dapat melihat semburat merah di pipi kyuhyun hanya tersenyum samar ' kau manis sekali kyu jika malu-malu begitu' innernya.

" sudahlah, hal itu tak penting, sekarang ayo cepat pegang tanganku " ucap kyuhyun menghilangkan rasa malunya.

Yesung masih terlihat ragu, ia menatap kyuhyun dan tangannya secara bergantian. Lalu perlahan mendekatkan tangannya. Dengan mata tertutup pula ia menyentuh ujung jari kyuhyun dengan jari-jarinya, lalu menyentuh telapak tangan kyuhyun. ia berhasil dan tidak pingsan, ia menatap tangannya yang berada di atas telapak tangan kyuhyun. kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu lalu menggenggam tangan yesung, lantas tersenyum.

" kamu berhasil. Tahap pertama selesai " kyuhyun tersenyum dan mendekatkan tangan yesung yang di genggamnya ke wajahnya, " ini hadiah untukmu putri tidur " tanpa diduga oleh yesung kyuhyun mencium tangannya. Yesung terkejut dengan perlakuan kyuhyun, lalu tiba-tiba pingsan kembali.

" loh , eeh yesungie yak .. "

Semenjak hari itu yesung dan kyuhyun jadi semakin dekat, pergi dan pulang sekolah selalu bersama, begitupun saat jam istirahat. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hingga menimbulkan rasa lain yang aneh menurut yesung. Ia selalu merasa nyaman dan berdebar-debar saat bersama dan bergandengan tangan dengan kyuhyun, ada apa dengan dirinya sebenarnya. Seperti siang ini mereka pergi berjalan-jalan sebelum pulang ke rumah, menghabiskan waktu berdua, yesung menemani kyuhyun mencari kaset game terbaru.

" Ah... kaset game ini sudah keluar " ucap kyuhyun yang sedang memperhatikan sebuah katalog kaset game. Tak sengaja yesung yang berada di belakang kyuhyun tersandung dan membentur punggung kyuhyun.

Dugg...

yesung merasa aneh, kenapa dirinya tak pingsan ? ia membeku di belakang kyuhyun, sedang kyuhyun kaget merasa ada yang membentur punggungnya lalu berbalik. Yesung yang masih terpaku menutup matanya berpura-pura pingsan.

" Yesungie, neo gwenchana ? " kyuhyun berbalik dan merangkul yesung yang berpura-pura pingsan.

" dia pingsan lagi, ku baringkan di mana ya? " kyuhyun yang panik masih memeluk yesung bingung harus membaringkannya dimana. Sementara yesung yang berpura-pura pingsan merasa jantungnya berdesir merasakan kyuhyun memeluknya

' kyaaaaa, yesungie pabboya kenapa kau pura-pura pingsan?' inner yesung mengintip kyuhyun yang masih memeluknya.

' kenapa aku deg-degan? Kenapa suhu tubuhnya membuat aku merasa nyaman. Seandainya waktu bisa berhenti di sini. Aku ingin selamanya seperti ini '

" Kyunie, ini ku bawakan buku yang kau minta tadi" yesung mendekati kyuhyun yang sedang duduk berkumpul bersama para fans dan teman-temannya saat jam istirahat.

" ooh, gomawo sungie " kyuhyun berdiri berjalan meninggalkan para fansnya dan mendekati yesung dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Yeoja-yeoja yang tadi sedang mencari perhatian kyuhyun merasa kesal dan tak suka dengan kedekatan yesung dan kyuhyun belakangan ini.

" cakkaman, kyuhyun-ah.. belakangan ini kau tak adil. Kenapa kau selalu bersama yeoja itu " tujuk salah satu fans kyuhyun pada yesung.

" ne, curangkan kalu bersamanya terus " ucap yang lain menujukkan tak sukanya terhadap yesung

" kau dari kelas lainkan. Balik sana kekelasmu"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan-ucapan kasar dari para fansnya menjadi kesal, menggeram tertahan lalu menendang salah satu kursi yang ada di dekatnya

Braakk...

Yeoja-yeja yang tadi berisik jadi terdiam melihat kemarahan kyuhyun dengan wajah pucat pasi.

" kalian terlalu berisik, dia pacarku. Kalian ada masalah? " kyuhyun menatap mereka dengan tatapan dinginnya. " kajja, yesungie" kyuhyun menarik yesung keluar kelasnya untuk meredakan kemarahannya.

" eemmh.. kyu.. apa tak masalah kau berbicara begitu ? " tanya yesung yang masih berjalan di tarik kyuhyun. " mereka penggemarmu kan? " lanjut yesung.

" tenang saja, mereka itu tak benar-benar suka padaku, akupun tak benar-benar menyukai mereka. Selama ini aku menanggapi mereka karnaa ku pikir itu gak masalah. Lagipula—" kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya, berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatap kyuhyun dengan tangan masih bertautan " aku pacar yesungie kan sekarang " kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada yesung.

Gyuuutt ...

Entah kenapa mendengar ucapan kyuhyun membuat yesung merasakan sesak dan sakit di hatinya,

' benar juga, kyu hanya menjadi pacarku sekarang, kalau pacaran bohongan ini selesai semuanya akan menghilang. Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak apa aku...' Yesung menatap miris punggung kyuhyun yang terus menggandengnya berjalan. Yesung yang dari tadi hanya berjalan sambil bengong tak menyadari bahwa ia sedang menuruni tanggaa. Tiba-tiba kakinya tergelincir

" kyaaaa " kyuhyun berbalik mendengar jeritan yesung, dan segera menangkapnya..

" gwencana ? " tanyanya panik, matanya membola menyadari sesuatu

" yesungie kau – "

" ah, tenang saja sepertinya aku sudah sembuh " yesung melepas rangkulan kyuhyun dan tersenyum kikuk. " gomawo kyu, ini semua karna kyunie "

" Pergilah ke tempat sunbae yang kau sukai itu "

" eh "

" kau mau menyatakan cintamu kan yesungie?, pergilah. Aku akan melihatmu dari jauh " ucap kyuhyun lalu berdiri.

Deegg...

Entah kenapa mendengar kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu membuat yesung merasa sesak, ia sadar bahwa ia dan kyuhyun hanya pura-pura pacaran, bukan pasangan kekasih yang sebenarnya. Tapi mengapa kata-kata yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh kyuhyun terasa sangat menyakitkan?. Dengan menahan air mata yang hampir menetes yesung berjalan ke kelas leeteuk, pikirannya kosong, ia makin merasa sesak semakin dekat dengan kelas leeteuk. ' kenapa sesekit ini tuhan? Apa aku sudah benar-benar mencintai kyuhyunie, tapi kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang? Ini sudah terlambat' inner yesung dengan air mata yang mulai keluar dari onixnya da ternyata telah sampai di depan kelas leeteuk.

" Ada apa? Kenapa kamu menangis? " leeteuk yang baru keluar kelas terkejut melihat hoobaenya di depan kelasnya dalam keadaan menangis.

" Kamu kenapa? " tanya Leeteuk lagi memegang bahu yesung, yesung yang di sentu oleh leeteuk kaget dan limbung.

'eh, aku kenapa? Bukankah aku sudah sembuh kenapa begini? ' inernya di ambang kesadarannya, leeteuk yang terkejut dengan reaksi yesung berusaha menangkap yesung, namun ada seseorang yang lebih cepat darinya, segera menangkap dan menggongnya ala bridal style.

" Kyunie " kaget yesung yang hampir hilang kesadaran melihat siapa yang menggendongnya.

" maaf ya, yeoja ini tak bisa di sentuh oleh namja, selain aku " ucap kyuhyun lalu berlalu membawa yesung yang masih dalam gendongannya meninggalkan leeteuk yang masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

" wae kyu? Bukannya aku sudah sembuh? " tanya yesung masih dalam gendongan ala bridal oleh kyuhyun

" memangnya bisa sembuh secepat itu? Phobia itu mana bisa hilang dengan cepat pabboya " kyuhyun masih berjalan sambil menggendong yesung.

" tapi... aku tak pingsan biarpun kau gendong begini kyu "

" aku sudah susah-susah " kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya namun tak jua menurunkan yesung dari gendongannya " mana mungkin aku mau menyerahkanmu segampang itu pada namja lain"

" jangan-jangan kau sudah tau dari awal akan begini jadinya? " mata yesung membola tak percaya dengan ucapan kyuhyun, kyuhyun hanya menatap yesung dengan tersenyum sendu

" Kau jahat, ku kira tadi kau benar-benar akan melepaskanku .. hiks " yesung mulai menangis

" ini yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, bertemu yeoja sepertimu, kau membuat pikiranku kacau " kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher yesung yang masih di gendongannya. Menikmati aroma si manis yang memabukkan untuknya.  
" kau hanya boleh bersamaku, mulai sekarang, besok dan selamanya. Karena itu aku yang akan terus berada di sampingmu " yesung terharu dan bahagia mendengar ucapan kyuhyun, ia memeluk kyuhyun yang masih menggendongnya, mengeratkan kedua tangannya di leher si tampan. Lalu merenggangkannya untuk melihat wajah pangerannya. Mereka tersenyum bersama

" nah putri tidur ini ciuman untukmu " perlahan kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si manis mengikis jarak yang ada di antara mereka, mempertemukan kedua belah bibirnya dengan bibir tipis si manis. Melumatnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Tanpa ada lidah hanya saling melumat seolah mengutarakan betapa mereka mencintai satu sama lain. Ciuman manis mereka yang tak berlangsung lama, setelah merasa cukup ( untuk saat itu ) keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan memandang satu sama lain dengan senyum yang mengembang indah di wajah masing-masing.

" Saranghae yesungie "

" Na do, saranghae kyunie "

FIN

Anyeong cingu-deul, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca FF GAJE dari diriku. Ini ff pertama yang diriku buat, semoga tak merusak hari kalian setelah membacanya...

Bagi yang familiar dengan cerita di atas, kalian tak salah ... ini salah satu komik karya Shiba Nana yang aku remake jadi ff dengan pair Kyusung, tapi ada sedikit yang aku ubah dan aku tambah sana sini. Mangkanya jadi sedikit abal-abal (BANYAK KALI )

Okee,, aku gak mau ngomong panjang kali lebar ntar jadi luas, aku hanya berharap ada yang bersedia memberikan repiunya baik berupa saran ato kritik. Jangan jadi silent rider ne.. karna rasanya sakit saat usaha kalian tak di hargai, setidaknya tinggalkan sedikit jejak agar aku bisa semangat membuat cerita yang lainnya..

Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di kesempatan lainnya yang entah kapan. Sekali lagi yang sudah baca di minta ripiunya, kalo gak nanti kualat (lah kok nyumpahin ). Gak kok becanda ...

Anyeong .. pai pai #lambai-lambaikauskaki...


End file.
